


i'm on a leash called you

by calamythies



Series: silk and wine [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, i wrote this at god knows what time im so sorry, implications of obsession, stream criminal, thank you god taemin for the inspiration, worshipping??? i think, yes this is jeonghan in silk with wine again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamythies/pseuds/calamythies
Summary: It feels too much like taking a bite from the fruit of sin, and Jisoo bites into it like a starving human. And Jeonghan, like a snake, wraps around Jisoo with a tight hold; like a veil that doesn’t want to let him go. But Jisoo takes it, revelling in the absolute hold Jeonghan has over him.If Jeonghan is what they call sin, then Jisoo must be the biggest sinner of them all.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: silk and wine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	i'm on a leash called you

**Author's Note:**

> i've listened to taemin's criminal for 5 hours since it's released and now here is the product

Yoon Jeonghan is a man that is difficult to describe in simple words.

He’s beautiful, in a way the rest aspire but would fail to be, because his beauty isn’t one that’s based on face and skin alone — even if he  _ is, _ by far the prettiest human Jisoo has ever had the fortune of meeting. Smooth, porcelain skin, soft under Jisoo’s hands; beautiful unmarked, even prettier when it has Jisoo’s bites,  _ marks, _ claim of possession. Lips, plump and pink, delicate under Jisoo’s fingertips, sinful against Jisoo’s tongue. Eyes a pair of chocolate shade, warm and a definite contrast to the words that spill from Jeonghan’s lips. 

See, Yoon Jeonghan’s beauty is unrivaled. It’s breathtaking in a way that Jisoo would willingly suffocate just to gaze upon one more time. 

But deeper than that, Yoon Jeonghan is a man whose entire existence  _ demands _ attention. He pulls people in without their knowledge, realizing only too late that they have found themselves completely and  _ utterly _ enamored by him. He pulls people in like gravity, unable to escape once they’re within his grasp. His eyes are intriguing, his voice enchanting, as though he was made to be the very definition of sin.

It feels too much like taking a bite from the fruit of sin, and Jisoo bites into it like a starving human. And Jeonghan, like a snake, wraps around Jisoo with a tight hold; like a veil that doesn’t want to let him go. But Jisoo  _ takes _ it, revelling in the absolute hold Jeonghan has over him.

If Jeonghan is what they call sin, then Jisoo must be the biggest sinner of them all.

Because how could he  _ not _ indulge himself, when Jeonghan looks so pretty in silk? How could he not indulge himself, when Jeonghan looks so perfect above satin sheets? How could he not indulge, when Jeonghan looks the prettiest with dazed eyes, parted lips?

He doesn’t remember how long it has been since the first time he’s met Jeonghan. It was an endless push and pull between the two of them, Jeonghan playing hard to get, playing games that Jisoo willingly participated in. It was more effort than what Jisoo had given his old flings, old  _ toys, _ but he wanted Jeonghan to be  _ his, _ and there was (still is) nothing that would stop him from getting what he wanted.

Now that Jisoo has Jeonghan within his hold, safely secured inside the pretty little room that Jisoo has given the other, Jisoo finds that he doesn’t get bored of the man. He had initially expected satisfaction, now that he has the prettiest little thing in his grasp. But the more he indulges himself in Jeonghan, desire only blooms harder and harsher deep within him, unable to be satiated no matter how much he takes.

But Jeonghan only gives what Jisoo asks for. Jeonghan talks to Jisoo in the softest of all voices; touches Jisoo with desperation and desire, fingers digging into skin, painting red marks against flesh. It’s a sight Jisoo has engraved in his mind, a memory he relives every night, every morning, every moment he spends with Jeonghan. Jeonghan looks at Jisoo like he’s  _ everything _ he’s ever wanted, and it makes Jisoo’s chest swell with pride, elated with the thought that  _ he _ makes Jeonghan look at him like that; makes Jeonghan feel the same intensity he does. 

He ignores the bells ringing in the back of his mind. The same bells that tell him to stop. The same bells that tell him to run away, let go. He ignores the bells and the thought that stubbornly lingers underneath his rose colored mind: the thought that tells him that whatever this is, whatever he has with Jeonghan, will ruin the two of them in the end. Whatever this is, whatever he has with Jeonghan, will destroy him at his core, shattering him until he can’t rebuild himself anymore.

And perhaps he simply doesn’t care. 

Because Jeonghan makes him feel  _ alive. _

It is this feeling that courses through his veins as he captures Jeonghan’s lips into his own, hands roaming around Jeonghan’s skin, touching everything that he can touch. Jeonghan’s figure is familiar under Jisoo’s palms, fingers knowing the shape of Jeonghan’s body all too well. The other man shivers under his touch, and it makes the corners of Jisoo’s lips curl upwards coyly.

It is this feeling that makes it harder to breathe, and he feels Jeonghan gasps against his lips, feels Jeonghan’s fingers entangle themselves with Jisoo’s hair. Jeonghan utters Jisoo’s name like a prayer, and Jisoo responds with a bite under Jeonghan’s collarbone, adding yet again another one to the ones that have already adorned Jeonghan’s skin. 

It is this feeling that has him watching Jeonghan with half-lidded eyes, attention all on his lover’s movements as the other holds his glass of wine closer to his lips — something Jisoo has briefly forgotten over the course of… events — and Jeonghan’s tiers arch into a coquettish simper. His eyes don’t leave Jisoo’s as he takes a sip from the glass, and Jisoo’s gaze only darkens at the sight. 

It is this feeling that captures him in the form of a kiss — Jeonghan separates from the glass of wine to tilt Jisoo’s chin slightly upwards, and Jisoo’s lips immediately part to meet Jeonghan into an open mouthed kiss. Wine runs from Jeonghan’s tongue to Jisoo’s own, and Jisoo places a hand on Jeonghan’s nape to hold the older in place as their lip lock becomes messy, liquid dripping from the corner of Jisoo’s mouth. 

The taste of wine upon Jisoo’s tongue is intoxicating, like the way Jeonghan kisses him, the way Jeonghan’s hold on Jisoo’s hair tightens.  _ Everything _ about Jeonghan is exhilarating. It makes Jisoo want more,  _ more and more _ until he can no longer breathe against Jeonghan’s tiers; until he can no longer take anymore because all Jeonghan does is give Jisoo everything he wants to take without pause nor limit.

“My pretty little angel,” Jisoo utters after swallowing the wine down and pulling away. His hand moves from Jeonghan’s nape to the latter’s cheek, and Jeonghan nuzzles against it, eyes closing briefly before looking at Jisoo, dazed and already lost. “What would I do without you?”

Their foreheads rest against one another, and Jeonghan shifts into a more comfortable position on Jisoo’s lap. “You won’t lose me,” Jeonghan murmurs, rubbing soft circles on the skin of Jisoo’s shoulder. “You’ll always have me.”

Jisoo smiles. As he shifts so that Jeonghan’s back now kisses the bed, vaguely noting of wine spilling onto the bed sheets as Jeonghan loses hold of the glass, Jisoo takes Jeonghan’s lips once more, nipping at the other’s lower tier. “I won’t let you go.” A chaste kiss. “You’re my pretty little angel, Hannie. You’re  _ mine.” _

A hiss escapes Jeonghan’s lips when Jisoo bites a little too hard onto the soft flesh, almost enough to draw blood. His lips are now swollen by Jisoo’s affections, and Jisoo feels a rather prideful wave fill his heart at the sight. Jeonghan looks so,  _ so _ pretty, and Jisoo absolutely adores it. Only he can make Jeonghan look like this.

“Yours,” Jeonghan breathes out. “Yours now and forevermore.”

It’s a promise that Jisoo intends to ensure that neither of them breaks. 

_ (Jisoo has long sworn a vow to himself. He will let himself dive further into this madness, deeper into this desire. He will let himself be swallowed by Jeonghan’s allure. He will ruin himself, if it means having Jeonghan to himself. He will destroy his own core, if it means claiming Jeonghan’s kisses every night like this. _

_ Loving Jeonghan may be torture, may be sin, may be his insanity, but Jisoo no longer remembers a life without Jeonghan in it. Jisoo’s heart is an open wound, covered in nothing but Jeonghan’s fingerprints all over. This will hurt, he knows. This will destroy him, he knows. _

_ But that’s fine. This is what loving Jeonghan means to him.) _


End file.
